


The Sun's Seen Through My Eyes

by LunchLich



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, High School, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Sappy, Short One Shot, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchLich/pseuds/LunchLich
Summary: Ben and Mick stay up all night to watch the sunrise.
Relationships: Mick Mercury/Benzaiten Steel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Sun's Seen Through My Eyes

Oldtown High provided a pretty view, as shitty as the place itself was. It's interior held nothing but fights and stress over grades. Out here, though, It was tall enough that you could see the city from the rooftop. Tall enough to make you feel like you could fly. You could almost see past the Oldtown smog from up here, see the orange sky overlayed by the faint blue tint of the dome. 

"Thank you," Ben spoke, his voice crystal clear in the morning silence. No sputtering of motors from the streets below or the white noise of too many conversations happening at once. Just the soft howl of the breeze running past them. The city was quiet like it had hushed just to hear them.

"What'd I do?"

Mick turned to look at him and his jaw nearly met the gravel rooftop. He looked like one of those ancient earth paintings, bathed in a golden light that made him glow. He had his hair down, curly locks a wild mess framing his face and swaying in the wind. The flyways shimmered in the light of the rising sun like gilded threads. He looked like heaven personified. Warmth, and light, and happiness, all wrapped up into one being.

"I had a really good time tonight. I'm gonna be tired as shit when school starts, but..." There was that heart-stopping smile. Their eyes met and Mick thought he was going to melt right then and there, turn to a pile of slime under Benzaiten's golden-brown gaze. Everything about him was golden. "The view is worth i-"

Their lips pressed together and his hand came to cup Ben's cheek with all the tenderness he could muster. The warmth of him against the palm of his had and against his lips was all-consuming. It was the kind of kiss that flooded his stomach with butterflies. When they parted, Ben's hand curled around Mick's and he dipped his head into the touch. 

And they just... Sat, like that. For what felt like forever. Mick holding his face as they stared at each other, seeing the sunrise reflecting in their eyes and finding a view even better beyond that. 

"Let's stay up here until the bell rings, okay?" Ben murmured. He pressed a kiss against Mick's palm.

He could only nod in return, watching his lover in awe as the sky grew brighter behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> the tpp server says im doing the lords work and if the lords work is spreading the benmick gospel. perhaps they are right.


End file.
